


A Court of Dragons and Fallen Angels

by boneofimpurity



Category: Onimusha, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Demon Deals, Literal Demon King Nobunaga, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Japanese Buddhism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneofimpurity/pseuds/boneofimpurity
Summary: Nobunaga made a pact with the Genma to turn his soldiers into literal demons. Not everybody endures the transformation with ease, including his closest warrior.Based on Onimusha: Warlords.
Relationships: Kichou (Ikemen Sengoku)/Oda Nobunaga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Court of Dragons and Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> The Oni in this fic is different from the Genma, the "demons" Nobunaga made a pact with. Nobu's forces will be referred to as "demons" while the opposing supernatural forces under Kasugayama will be referred to as Oni.

_Whose empire is it now?_

_The sound of horse hooves thunders in the distance._

_My resplendent armor decays with the hounds of time_

_Your soft sigh heralds the first ray of dawn_

_The conclusion to another restless night_

**-"Chrysanthemum Terrace" by Jay Chou**

It was another unsuccessful raid on Azuchi Castle. True to Mitsuhide's words, Nobunaga needn't don his armor and greet the invaders himself. The Oni warriors were swiftly massacred the moment they set foot on the other side of the wall.

His demonic vassals had outdone themselves once again. Tonight, another celebratory feast was in order. 

Nobunaga sipped his rice wine leisurely as he enjoyed the night breeze. 

At his side sat Azuchi's chatelaine, anxiously awaiting the return of her beloved.

"No need to fret," Nobunaga assured her. "Don't you remember how effortlessly he crushes Oni like bugs under his soles? He will return soon."

The seamstress shuddered at the image of Mitsuhide blowing the enemies' heads with his trusty rifle. Flesh-colored veins from his hand tangled along the barrel like a web of viscera.

"It's not that. I just find this all to be so...surreal, detached from my own reality," The princess whispered. "Even now, I still can't wrap my head around demon people killing each other with supernatural powers."

Nobunaga laughed.

" _Monstrous,_ am I right?" He scratched at his muscular arm. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Soon, the history of this nation will change under the rule of my infernal army. _Your_ future will change."

The expanse of his skin that transformed into adamantine scales would itch at certain times. But it mattered little to Nobunaga. He needed the protection it provided from flames and bullets. Now almost invincible, Nobunaga and his retainers were free to invade lads under Uesugi and Takeda's banners.

Not even resurrected warlords could stall his thirst for conquest.

"Look," Nobunaga pointed at the grounds below. "They're coming."

But his chatelaine didn't have his enchanted senses and thus could not make out the features of the returning men. Yet she only had to look at her lord's fond gaze.

"I heard Kichou was leading the party," she nodded. "I thought he would be exhausted from all our recent battles. That demon strength really is something."

Nobunaga licked his lips at the thought of Kichou gunning and slicing through hordes of Oni and men alike. He would always bring the barrel to his lips before firing, like a prayer so that he'd never miss his mark.

The shot was dedicated to Nobunaga, along with the unfortunate soul it reaped.

Ironically (then and even now to a certain extent), it wasn't the _killing_ that fulfilled Nobunaga. Kichou did.

It's a shame Nobunaga couldn't declare them as lovers. Two hearts made of ice _weren't_ meant to warm each other.

But Kichou fell in love with his vision. Nobunaga loved his devotion and unyielding trust. Even when he told Kichou that he was willing to call upon the powers of hell if need be.

To which Nobunaga literally did. 

There was a flicker of uncertainty in Kichou's eyes after Nobunaga showed him the books and spoke of his plans in great detail. For the first time in their long life together, Nobunaga feared that the other man would finally leave him for their adversaries in disgust.

But it didn't take long before Kichou appeared at the entrance to the tenshu. In the dim light, the smaller man reached for Nobunaga's hand, declaring his readiness to sacrifice his very own humanity.

Nobunaga smirked wryly. Then again, they had already stopped being human some time ago. Even though the princess believed otherwise.

Soon, she'd learn that their entire entourage (including her serpent) had long traded their human souls for the sake of Nobunaga's vision. 

They sealed their fates as asuras the moment they pledged loyalty to Nobunaga. It was a foregone conclusion that they chose infernal powers over the promise of nirvana.

_Evil_ , the senile monk at Honganji had accused. But Nobunaga could care less about being the villain in everybody else's story. It was all about the ending they'd all eventually meet.

Nobunaga rose. It was time to go welcome his warlords. 

"Come," he offered his hand to the young woman. "Let's meet your lover.."

* * *

The warlords were still high on the thrill of bloodshed when Nobunaga called them to the meeting room.

Nobunaga was delighted at the fevered look in Hideyoshi's eyes as he babbled at their exploits. Kichou paid no heed to him speaking out of turn. He only answered to Nobunaga, and only when prompted.

Was his poor warlord fatigued? These consecutive series of attacks had taken a heavy toll on his sleeping schedule. Nobunaga chuckled at his gormless expression. Demon warriors were supposed to liven up at the prospect of bloodletting.

The constant need for violence was now running through their veins, no matter how righteous they believed themselves to be in the beginning. Just look at Hideyoshi.

"Excellent," Nobunaga concluded their assembly. "Now, go and let yourself indulge for tonight. But remember that we still have much to do in the morning."

The warlords left their seats after bowing to Nobunaga, leaving Mitsuhide and Kichou with Nobunaga and the chatelaine. She rose and immediately went to the silver-haired man's side.

"My little mouse," Mitsuhide stroke her head. "Have you been waiting long?"

The tired man beside them eyed the couple impassively. His old self would have sneered at the lover's _audacious_ display. But not this Kichou, who patiently listened to the chatelaine chattering about his impish cousin with adoration in her eyes.

_The more monstrous we become_ , Kichou muttered one night, _the more we appreciate these little moments that remind us we still haven't changed._

Even for all his cruelty, Kichou was still very much a sentimental man, Nobunaga mused.

After what felt like eons, the couple finally bid good night and left Nobunaga alone with Kichou. _About time._ He wasted no time making use of his privacy with his green-eyed companion.

Nobunaga drew Kichou to his chest, grimy armor and all.

"Nobunaga-sama, please," He pleaded weakly, hands kneading at the fabric of his kimono. "I'm all covered in blood."

"Hmmm, does it matter?" Nobunaga chuckled. "You won't be needing all that bloodied garment on you once we're upstairs."

But Nobunaga understood the exhaustion in his voice. He will wait until morning, then, when Kichou was refreshed and awake to savor his ministrations.

Nobunaga enjoyed their couplings as a demon should: for pleasure and nothing more. But to Kichou, the steady rush of emotions between every touch of their skin was his last remaining tether to his withering humanity.

Nobunaga, already ruthless before his transformation, could barely comprehend the usefulness of keeping another fragile being close to his heart. The era they were living in nearly led him to believe every living soul was disposable, even his own. It was ironic that he only understood Kichou's sentiments now when they had literally been turned into monsters.

Kichou didn't protest when Nobunaga hauled him to his feet and looped his arm behind the Demon King's neck. A sturdy hand rested at Kichou's slender waist, pulling him closer to Nobunaga's side.

Kichou was allowed to clean up and rest in his master's suite, where he belonged. When he woke up, Nobunaga would ensure his right-hand-man was handsomely rewarded for his efforts the previous night.

**Author's Note:**

> The asuras, according to Japanese Buddhism, are a demonic race that's known for their warmongering, violence, and thirst for power and dominance (or from food to riches). They live in the realm of asuras, one of the plains where human souls are reincarnated. Souls who are reborn here are usually humans who lived lives up to a point but made a decision that led them to a life of wickedness and moral bankruptcy. These souls are barred from entering Tendo, the heavenly realm (which I think is the same as Nirvana? Do enlighten me in the comments section)


End file.
